1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for forming an image on the outer surface of a plastic card and especially to a system which correlates image data with corresponding alphanumeric data employed, for example, in embossing or encoding the plastic card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist, in the prior art, systems for laminating over photographs placed in a cut-out in the inner core stock of a plastic card, and systems for laminating over an electrophotographic or printed image on the inner core stock of a card. Such prior art lamination systems do not have the capability of correlating alphanumeric data with image data but instead require a separate image forming procedure in which a photograph is physically placed in the card (or an image is printed on the inner core of the card) and laminated, followed by an embossing procedure. In addition, such systems do not make use of conventional plastic cards since they require that the core stock be exposed to receive an image, and subsequently laminated, resulting in the requirement of expensive cards. Such prior art lamination systems slow down the through-put of the plastic cards when carried out in conjunction with embossing and/or encoding of the plastic cards. Finally, since the cost of each individual photograph is relatively high, these lamination systems are not particularly suitable for high volume applications.
One other prior art system for forming images on plastic cards is a system in which a silk screened ink patch is placed on the surface of a plastic card and an image is etched on the silk screened ink patch using an electronically actuated mechanical scribe. As in the case of the prior art lamination systems, such scribing systems do not have the capability of correlating image data and alphanumeric data for placement of corresponding indicia on a single plastic card. In addition, the scribing system is relatively slow, making it unacceptable in an overall system in which embossing and encoding is also to be performed. Further, since it is necessary to provide a silk screened ink patch on each card, it is not possible to use conventional plastic cards, thereby resulting in an increased cost per card. Finally, the grooves which are present in scribed images are susceptible to the collection of dirt in a wallet environment, thereby resulting in a relatively nondurable card.
There is therefore a need in the industry for a system which is capable of correlating image data and corresponding alphanumeric data, forming an image on a card in accordance with the image data, and embossing and/or encoding the card in accordance with the alphanumeric data. Furthermore, there is a need for such a system in which the image is formed on the outer surface of a conventional plastic credit card in sequence with the embossing and/or encoding of the card. There is a further need for such a system which forms a card having an image which is durable in that it is resistant to wear, abrasion, and the chemicals present in a wallet environment. In addition, there is a need for such a card forming system in which the time for forming the image on the plastic card is approximately the same as or less than the times required for embossing and/or encoding a magnetic stripe. Finally, there is a need for a system for forming an image on a card wherein the cost per image is sufficiently low, and wherein a high resolution image is obtained.